The invention is directed to a key lock and more particularly to a cylinder type key lock for switching selected electrical circuits of an automotive vehicle and includes internal optics for identifying the correct key for operating a specific vehicle's lock and electrical systems or identifying a key as an incorrect key and preventing operation of a vehicle's lock and electrical system.
Locks have been around since at least early Egypt. Cylinder locks which are operable with serrated single or double sided keys have been around since the mid eighteen hundreds and have continued to improve since their first discovery and use. This type of lock is very well known and has proven to be a very successful key/lock system.
Modernly, electronic locks have come into existence. Generally these locks are of the push button type wherein a coded sequence of push buttons opens the lock.
Combinations of cylinder locks and electronic locks exist which utilize both a conventional tumbler lock in cooperation with an electronic lock.
Locks are used in combination with levers to secure and release doors, turn on devices, and any other conceivable use for securing specific items from unwanted use or operation.
Cylinder locks and to some extent electronic locks have been successfully used as a means for preventing unwanted entry and use of automotive vehicles, as ignition switches for operating the electrical system and for starting the vehicle after the ignition has been switched on.
Presently unwanted entry and use of vehicles by joy riders and thieves occurs at a continuing increased frequency. The joy rider or thief either destroys the door lock or "jimmies" the door lock system to gain entry and then pulls the tumbler from the ignition lock, destroys the lock housing, jumps the wiring to turn on the ignition system and then jump wires the starter system to start and drive the vehicle away.
There is a continuing need to provide an ignition, fuel and starter system locking system that will reduce or prevent the theft of vehicles.
There has not been a decisive advancement to vehicle locking systems to substantially prevent vehicle theft until the emergence of the present invention.